Chiana
' ''Chiana, Princess of Meadowlord, ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn’s fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Chiana was born in 698 to Roelstra's mistress Palila; she was his youngest daughter. She was taken with Pandsala to Goddess Keep after her mother, Palila was executed by fire aboard Roelstra's barge at the 698 ''Rialla. Roelstra had named her 'Treason' in the Old Tongue for her mother's crimes and her half-sisters' plottings. Chiana lived at Goddess Keep, a little hellion, until she 'escaped,' during the War of 704 between Princemarch and The Desert. In the 719 debate over the heir to Princemarch, Chiana was one of the strongest supporters of Pol's claim. She supported him, not out of loyalty, but due to the fact that if Masul were regarded as Roelstra's heir, then she would be naught but a servant's child. Eventually the pretender was proven false and Chiana's place assured, though aftrewards she always felt the need to prove she was indeed the late High Prince Roelstra's daughter and deserving of the title 'Princess.' At that same Rialla she married Halian, heir to Meadowlord. In 722, Chiana's dreams - and ambitions - came true: she was a Princess, the Princess of Meadowlord. Mireva, Ruval, and Marron, all diarmadh'im, used Chiana in their plans to challenge Pol. Marron infiltrated the Meadowlord guards and rose in rank to get close to Chiana. After he had won her 'trust' with the aid of some sorcery, he brought Mireva to her as a type of fortune teller. Mireva brought a large mirror with her, which Ruval had found. Through the mirror, Mireva ensorcelled Chiana and used the Princess to stage an attack on Dragon's Rest. Chiana's desire to step foot in Castle Crag and to see her son Rinhoel rule it, aided Mireva's sorcery. In 728 Chiana led the Meadowlord army into Princemarch with the aid of diarmadh'im and a disgruntled Lord Morlen of Rezald Keep. Ostvel and his Sunrunner discovered the army and went to Dragon's Rest to defend the Keep. As the army marched into the valley Andry, Lord of Goddess Keep, formed a ros'salath, a sorcerous wall of horrors, to send the soldiers reeling. Knowing that the army was defeated, Mireva made Chiana smash the mirror, which released the Princess from the spell. Dragon Star Trilogy Chiana bore two children, Rinhoel and Palila. Rinhoel was her little darling; she spoiled him rotten. He grew into a greedy young man, and in 737 he murdered his father, impatient to be Prince himself. Chiana helped him hide the murder and together they tried to save their own necks by aiding the Vellant'im. For their betrayal, Pol sent them with their allies, the Vellant'im, across the sea. Children Rinhoel ' ''Rinhoel, born in 720 to Chiana and Halian, was the heir of Meadowlord. Coddled by his mother he grew greedy and arrogant. He went to train at Remegev in the summer of 735 as most young Princes and lords do, but he was not well received. Impatient to take his place as Prince and angered at his father, Rinhoel slew him in 737, in the midst of the ''Vellanti'' War. Chiana helped hide what he had done, and the two of them aided the Vellant'im against High Prince Pol's forces. To their disbelief, Pol defeated the Vellant'im. In punishment for their betrayal, Pol banished Rinhoel and his mother with their Vellanti allies. Palila ''' ''Palila'', born in 723 to Chiana and Halian, was named after her grandmother, whom Chiana had never known. It had once been questioned whether Roelstra and Palila were actually Chiana's parents; Palila's naming was further proof that the past questioning had made Chiana insecure and unsure of her place in the world. Category:Dragon Prince Characters